Tsubasa: Grimm Chronicles
by weathersageK
Summary: The tales of the brothers Grimm with the Tsubasa characters! Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1 Little Red Riding Hood

_From the dusty archives of 'The Weather Prophet' I found some old stories that you all might remember from your childhood. Or do you remember them the way this story was written? Well you'll soon find out as you read 'Tsubasa: Grimm Chronicles'._

A long time ago in a village there was a girl named Sakura but everyone called her 'Red Riding Hood' because of the bright red hood she always wore wherever she went. One day she was told to visit her grandfather whom lived deep in the woods and give him a basket of treats.

As Sakura wandered through the forest with the treats in a basket she soon came across a wolf with brown eyes whom muttered "Good day little Red,"

"Good day Wolf," the sweet girl replied as she waved and went on her way

Little did young Sakura know that the wolf was a sly creature who had been cursed by a witch when the wolf was a boy with a selfish and violent nature so when she left the wolf followed her hoping to feast on the treats in her basket and maybe Little Red Riding Hood as well.

As Sakura wandered through the woods she came across a blind beggar woman asking for money. Many would ignore the beggar and try to sneak past her but Sakura reached into her hood's pocket and pulled out three shillings and gave them to the beggar woman who thanked her kindly. The wolf noticed this and once he saw it he thought differently about devouring her but he still wanted to feast on the sweet treats in her basket so he continued following her.

Later 'Little Red Riding Hood' came across a leper child who was begging for food. Now in this day and age people would avoid all lepers believing that the reason they were impure was due to deals with demonic beings. However Sakura took pity on the young leper and reached into the basket and pulled out the two muffins her mother had baked for her should she get hungry on her journey.

The leper thanked Sakura as he took both muffins gratefully and devoured them both and went on his way after thanking Red Riding Hood a second time. The Wolf, who had still been watching her, began to feel a deep feeling in his heart for Red Riding Hood but his empty stomach soon reminded him why he was really following Sakura in the first place and continued to follow her.

Soon Sakura began to move towards a bridge that she had crossed regularly during her travels to her grandfather's however unknown to her the bridge had become a place for a troll who delighted in devouring those who tried to pass without paying the toll of three pennies. The wolf had remembered this as Sakura began to cross the bridge as the large hideous troll appeared out from under the bridge and asked for the toll. Young Sakura refused saying she gave her money to a beggar woman in the woods but the troll didn't care as he reached out to grab Red Riding Hood and devour her only to be stopped by the brown eyed wolf who bit the troll on his wrist causing him to scream in pain.

"Run little Red!" shouted the Wolf as he snarled at the troll

Sakura nodded and ran across the bridge and when the troll tried to grab her, the Wolf jumped on the behemoth's back and bit down on its neck causing it to roar in pain as it tried to throw the Wolf off as it stumbled closer and closer to the bridge's edge until it finally succeeded but fell off the bridge into the river down below.

The Wolf then noticed that Red Riding Hood had ran deep into the woods and thought about following her but then realized where she was going so the Wolf ran off past Red Riding Hood and made his way to Sakura's Grandfather's house. Once he was there he knocked on the door but their was no reply so the wolf opened the door being as quiet as possible only to find the house empty for unknown to him or Red Riding Hood that her grandfather a wise man named Fai had left to visit a friend of his in the woods.

The wolf looked around the house and then looked in the mirror and realized that his curse had become half-way cured he was no longer a snarling dog creature but a half-human half-wolf creature. His body had become human-like allowing him to stand on his hind legs, he had hands though they were still hairy and had claws, his tail also remained though now hung limp at his backside and his face had the slight appearance of a human but still had large fangs, large ears and a large wolf-like nose.

The Wolf ignored this and disguised himself in Fai's clothing and lied in the bed pretending to be Sakura's grandfather as she opened the door and asked "Grandfather? Are you ill?"

"Yes, please come closer my child," replied the Wolf

"Oh Grandfather, what big ears you have," Sakura said as she began to walk towards the bed

"The better to hear you with my dear," the wolf said

"Grandfather what big hands you have," Sakura said as she neared the bed

"The better to h-hug you with my sweet," the Wolf said though he stuttered at the mention of hugging the sweet girl

"Grandfather what big teeth you have," Sakura replied nervously

"The better to eat you with!" replied the wolf as he jumped out of the bed landing on his hind legs

Sakura screamed as the wolf came closer to her but when he was finally close enough… he couldn't do it. The girl had been so kind to others he could bear the thought of eating her or anything in her basket and made his way to the door which was knocked down by the troll from the bridge who had followed them hoping to devour them both.

Nearby Sakura's grandfather Fai and his friend a woodsman named Kurogane were walking towards his house with loads of wood until they heard the troll's roar fill the woods along with the scream of 'Red Riding Hood'. The two dropped the wood they were carrying and Kurogane grabbed hold of his ax and ran towards the house where they saw the Wolf attacking the troll while protecting Sakura.

The woodsman Kurogane attacked the troll with his Ax while Fai picked up the timid girl and carried her inside until the troll had grabbed hold the wolf and devoured him. It was then that Sakura pleaded for the woodsman to save the Wolf from the troll and Kurogane agreed as he used his ax to cut open the troll's stomach causing it to fall down dead as the Wolf crawled out of the trolls stomach still dressed in the old man's clothing but no longer a wolf nor a monster in between but a human once again.

"Wolf?" questioned Sakura "Is that you?"

"I was once a boy cursed by a witch to turn into a wolf because of my selfish and horrible nature but now the curse appears to have been lifted… why?" stated the boy

"It was your heart. You have changed young beast when you tried to save my granddaughter," stated Fai

"Why did you want to save her anyway?" questioned the woodsman Kurogane

The Wolf explained his reasoning behind his protecting of Sakura and when he reached the end Sakura asked "What is your name then? So I may know the one who saved me."

"My name is Syaoran," replied the boy

Afterwards Syaoran, Sakura, Fai and Kuroagane feasted on the treats in Red Riding Hood's basket and when it was time for Sakura to return home Syaoran asked if he could escort her there. She agreed and took the boy's hand in her hand and they walked towards Sakura's home together.

They would make many trips to Sakura's grandfather's house and when he died shortly after Syaoran and Sakura's marriage they lived together in his house and lived happily ever after.

_**So what do you think of the first chapter of my Tsubasa tales of the brothers Grimm? Their will be more stories to come with my little twist on them so I hope you enjoy them all**_

_**Remember to review and thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Rumpelstiltskin

A long time ago a mill keeper named Fai bragged about how wonderful his daughter Sakura was. He bragged so much that he claimed that his daughter could spin straw into gold.

This bragging of his spread throughout the village and soon word of it was heard by the king himself. Soon King Kurogane ordered that both the father and his daughter to be brought to him.

However when the soldiers left to carry out their orders Fai's first born son Touya attacked the soldiers nearly killing one of them but soon he too was captured and brought to the king.

"I have heard tale of your daughter and I would like to see her spin straw into gold," Kurogane said to Fai who was growing pale in the face from what his bragging had brought.

The King then turned to the soldiers "but why have you brought this man before me?" he asked pointing towards Touya

The soldiers explained that Touya had attacked them in their mission and the King rubbed his chin in thought and came up with a plan and turned to Sakura and the soldiers, "I will make a deal with you young woman; If you can turn all the straw in your tower into gold by tomorrow like your father said I will release your brother with no charges against him but should you fail he will die as is the charges against him."

The soldiers smirked at this as they brought Sakura to her tower for they believed that the miller Fai was lying and by tomorrow Touya would be executed. When they reached the room and locked her in all she was left with were piles and piles of straw along with a spinning-wheel and a small window to view the countryside horizon for when the sun rose tomorrow her brother would be executed should she fail.

The young girl then sat down to work as she tried her best to spin straw into gold but no matter how hard she tried the straw remained as it always had been. After an hour or so when the sun was beginning to set Sakura broke down and began to weep believing that her brother would die tomorrow and said to herself quietly, "I would give anything if someone could turn all this straw into gold."

"_Anything?"_ the wind seemed to whisper to the weeping girl

"Yes anything!" she said believing she had either gone mad or one of the soldiers who may have been standing outside was mocking her

Now sunset is a time when magic is unpredictable and as fate would have it a strange boy appeared in the room. He was the same age as Sakura and had brown eyes and messy brown hair and a mischievous smile as he trotted over to the girl and asked "Why are you crying?"

Sakura stopped crying and looked up at the boy and noticed his face was covered in hideous scars that appeared to be from various acts such as burned scars around his right eye and gashing scars on the side of his jaw and judging from his torn up and ragged clothes he was not from the castle.

"I must spin this straw into gold or my brother will die," explained Sakura as her tears filled her eyes again and this time the boy leaned down and patted her on the back and gave her a rag to wipe her tears away.

Sakura took the rag gratefully and wiped her tears as the boy asked, "If I spin this straw into gold for you what will you give me in return?"

Sakura then pulled off a ring that had belonged to her deceased mother. It was a cheap metal ring aside from the tiny diamond on the very edge of it and presented it to the boy. "I will give you my late mother's ring."

The boy plucked the ring out of her hand and sat down and went to work spinning straw into gold soon it was late at night and Sakura fell asleep and when she awoke the boy was gone and all the straw had been turned to gold.

The King and his soldiers approached the room. The soldiers and the King thought that she had failed so they had already left Touya standing near the gallows awaiting the King's return to order his execution. However when they opened the door they were surprised to find that all the straw had been changed into gold and King Kurogane grew greedy and ordered the girl to be fed and ordered Touya to be released with no charges.

Sakura ate her meal of soup, bread and cheese and the King approached her and took her to another room that was larger than the last and filled with even more straw along with a large window and a spinning-wheel and said "Your father is in our dungeon if you wish to free him as well you must spin all the straw in this room into gold as well by tomorrow."

Sakura was worried and nearly began to cry like before but once again the boy with the badly scared face appeared to her with another smile and asked, "If I spin all this straw into gold what will you give me?"

At this Sakura felt a twinge of hope but shook her head and said "I'm sorry I have nothing left to give you for I am a poor miller's daughter."

"Oh I think you do have something I want but I will spin the straw into gold first and ask for your fee later," said the boy as he began spinning the straw into gold and like before Sakura had fallen asleep as she wondered how the boy found her and appeared before her without making a sound, she concluded that the boy must have climbed through the windows, (since they were big enough for a person to escape through) this time however instead of waking up on her own she was awakened before dawn by the boy.

"Oh yes," said Sakura as she stood up, "What is your price?"

"A kiss," replied the boy with a smile

At this Sakura blushed but nodded and soon her lips touched the boy's before he could explain he wanted her to kiss his cheek but as soon as she pulled away from the blushing boy Sakura heard the King approaching again and when she looked back where the boy was standing… he was gone without a sound.

King Kuorgane looked around the room and smiled joyously as he ordered her to be fed again and her father freed and like before she was taken to a larger room filled with straw and had a spinning-wheel in the middle of the room however this one was at the top of a castle tower and the window was no wider than a small bird.

"If you wish to live then spin all of this straw into gold and I will free you," said the King as he shut the door to the tower leaving her alone in the tower with no ways of escape

Sakura sat down knowing that there was no way the boy could save her now and she soon fell asleep after crying her eyes out and this time she awakened to find the boy standing beside the spinning-wheel with his back turned to her and all around them all the straw had been changed into gold.

"What will you give me for all this gold?" asked the boy with his back still turned to her

"I-I have nothing I told you that before," said Sakura more surprised than scared at the boy's appearance

"Well… how about your hand?" asked the boy

"My hand?" questioned Sakura believing he would chop her hand off

"… in marriage?" finished the boy as he turned around his scars all gone

"I-I…" Sakura was shocked to see all of the scars on the boy's face gone "I will allow that but… why me?"

"Because you're the first person to see past the scars on my hideous face. Whenever I asked for a woman to kiss me they always kissed me on the cheek repulsed at my appearance but you… you kissed my lips and have cured me of those scars," the boy said with a blush

Sakura approached the boy and took his hand in hers and smiled "Thank you for saving my brother and my father," said Sakura as she kissed the boy on the lips again

The King then returned to the room to find that Sakura was gone but the straw that had been turned into gold had remained much to his pleasure.

As for Sakura's father and brother a letter was given to them which they read

_Dear Father and Brother,_

_I am writing this note to inform you that I am well and I will soon be married to the one who truly saved all of us. His first name is Syaoran and his last name which I will be sharing soon is…. Rumpelstiltskin, I hope you will be able to join us for our wedding! I left you a map so you can find us along with a gift from my husband-to-be._

_ Sincerely, Sakura_

After reading it Fai gave the note to his son and took out the map as a sliver of something fell out of the envelope it was a piece of golden straw.

_**Well it wasn't exactly 'Happily ever after' but I think I did good with this as an ending. What do you think? Anyway the tale of' Rumpelstiltskin' and 'Red Riding Hood' were what gave me the idea to write this fic so it may be a while before I update this story… or not (who knows?) So tell me what do you think of my little twists on the tale of the brother's Grimm?**_


	3. Chapter 3 Cinderella

A long time ago in a small kingdom a child of a wealthy man was born. The girl never knew her mother for she died shortly after giving birth to her so her father named her after her mother… Sakura.

The man soon married another woman named Yuko who had two girls of her own. There was the eldest named Soma and the younger one named Tomoyo. Both of them were beautiful girls but they were extremely jealous of Sakura and her pure heart.

A few years later Sakura's father had died leaving her alone with her step-mother and step-sisters. Ever since then she had been forced to do chores and other forms of back breaking labor from dawn till dusk.

After many years Sakura had grown up to be a beautiful woman despite the rags she was forced to wear from her step-mother and step-sister's cruelty.

One day the King announced that he would be having a festival in which all of the beautiful women in the country were invited to in order for his son, a boy named Syaoran, to find himself a bride. At this Sakura begged Yuko to let her go to the festival with her step-sisters but she refused saying she had nothing to wear and would only make a fool of herself.

Regardless Sakura continued to beg her step mother to let her borrow something for the festival so Yuko responded,

"If you can separate the grains of rice in the kitchen into separate piles by morning I will loan you a dress for you to wear."

At this Sakura rushed to the kitchen where sure enough there was a basket of rice which she tried to separate but by the evening she had only been able to separate an eighth of the rice into separate piles. Sakura continued her work until she noticed a small bird with a broken wing. She then opened the kitchen window and used a small portion of the fabric of her rags to wrap around the bird's broken wing and continued her work.

As the bird watched Sakura separate the rice the bird called out three times and soon a small flock of birds flew through the window and helped her separate the rice much to the young girl's surprise and before dawn broke over the horizon all of the birds that helped her flew out the window taking the injured one with them leaving no trace of them left behind.

When morning came Yuko appeared in the kitchen and was astonished to see the rice separated into separate piles and true enough to her word she gave Sakura a plain white dress that had belonged to Tomoyo. However when Sakura asked if she could go to the ball Yuko responded, "No, for your dress is plain and you have no shoes so you would only be laughed at."

Yuko then told Sakura to continue her chores while begging her step mother to loan her something for her dress so she could go to the festival. When the evening sun was beginning to set Yuko said, "If you can separate the grains of rice that are in the two baskets down in the kitchen, I will loan you something for your dress."

At this Sakura rushed down to the kitchen and was surprised to see two baskets that were both larger than the last basket filled with rice. Never the less Sakura began to separate the grains of rice until she began to feel hungry. Sakura took a small bit of cheese and bread from her personal cupboard and began to eat until she saw a small scrawny rodent on the floor.

Sakura knelt down and gave the last bit of her cheese to the mouse who consumed it gratefully and skittered away, leaving Sakura alone to continue her work. However the mouse returned with a small group of mice who, like the birds before them, began to sort out the rice into their separate piles before the sun rose and ran back to the places they hid leaving no trace of them ever being there.

And much like before Yuko appeared in the doorway again surprised that the grains of rice had been separated like she asked but she did give her a long strand of ribbon from Soma's room which Sakura gratefully accepted and when Sakura asked if she could go to the festival with them Yuko said, "No, for you have no shoes to dance with and would only be laughed at."

At this Sakura nearly cried as she was sent off to do her chores with only one day left until the festival she continued to beg her step-mother for shoes to wear but each time Yuko refused. When the sun began to set she went outside and heard a voice coming from the trees and when she found herself standing under a tree that she and her late father had planted it back a few years after she lost her mother.

In the tree Sakura saw a strangely familiar bird and a mouse standing beside each other but before she could ask the tiny creatures she heard the sound of thumping at the foot of the tree and when she looked down she saw a pair of fur slippers that would look perfect with her dress. Sakura grabbed the shoes and then looked up the tree to thank the tiny creatures believing they had brought the shoes for her but they had vanished.

Sakura ran back to her home and prepared her dress for tomorrow and when she was done dawn had finally broke over the horizon and she made her way down in her dress and shoes to ask if she could go to the festival with them. Yuko was about to say no because she had no shoes but when Sakura had told her she found the current shoes she was wearing Yuko was shocked to see that Sakura had met all the conditions she had mentioned. However Yuko was a sly woman and when she examined Sakura's dress and shoes she mentioned to her daughters how beautiful the dress and the ribbons on it were until they both finally recognized that the ribbons and the dress itself belonged to them so they began to yell at Sakura believing she had stolen these items from them. They then began to pull at the ribbons and the dress until the her clothes were reduced to torn up rags and with nothing left for her to wear to the festival she ran out of the house with only the torn up bits of clothing she had on and began to cry underneath the very same tree where she got her slippers.

It was their underneath this tree where she heard the sound of whistling and when she turned around Sakura saw a tall man with blue eyes and blond hair standing in strange white and blue robes with a staff in hand.

"Dear Sakura why are you crying?" asked the man

"Who-who are you?" asked the young girl as she wiped the tears from her eyes

"Dear little one I'm an old friend of your father. So think of me as your godfather, now what has made you so sad?" asked the man

Sakura explained why she had been crying and the man nodded his head as she spoke until she finally finished her story.

"Well I suppose I can help you with this but let me give you these," the man pointed his staff at Sakura's slippers and they changed from fur to a sparkling glass along with the rag clothing she had been wearing changed into a beautiful dress and even her hair had been trimmed and combed which made her look completely different from earlier. "And now how about I send you to the festival? But first I must warn you at the stroke of twelve the spell will be broken and you will return to the clothes you once wore," that was all the man said before he waved his staff one final time and Sakura appeared just outside of the festival.

When she arrived at the palace her step-mother and step-sisters didn't recognize her and believed that she was a princess from some foreign land. Soon all the girls were called to dance with any man they could find, for the king had his son among all the men in the festival so as the prince himself could choose his own bride without being swarmed by women, and as fate would have it Sakura had caught the eye of the prince himself.

And no matter who asked to dance with Sakura the prince insisted that Sakura was his partner and the men left to dance with other women.

As time passed the prince and Sakura had danced until most of the guests had left and the King, a man named Kurogane, was overjoyed that his son had found a bride but it was then that the clock had struck and she had noticed that it was midnight and she explained that she must leave but the prince wouldn't let her escape his sight but soon Sakura had managed to escape the palace as the last three strokes began to echo through the town beneath the palace. However in her rush Sakura had lost one of her slippers which the prince had managed to find and brought back to his father with a plan in mind.

When the twelfth stroke had rung throughout the town Sakura's fancy clothes had returned to the rags she once wore save for her glass slipper which she placed into her pocket to hide it from her step-mother and step-sisters as she re-entered her house just as her step-mother and step-sisters returned believing she had been there the whole time.

The next morning the King had his son and guardsmen search throughout the town for any young woman who might have been the mysterious woman and soon the prince came across Sakura's house right when she was in the middle of cleaning the fireplace as her step mother had ordered. The men from the palace ignored her believing that she was simply a household maid and most certainly not the woman the prince was looking for, but the prince strangely insisted that she also try the slipper on.

However Yuko insisted that the prince try her daughters first which the palace men also agreed to so Soma was the first to try on the slipper but her toe was too big for the slipper to fit so the men and the prince insisted that they try the next young woman Tomoyo. Tomoyo's feet were much smaller then Soma and since she was only a year older then Sakura it looked like Tomoyo might actually be able to wear the slipper but to everyone's surprise the slipper did not fit because of her heel so the prince insisted that Sakura would try the slipper much to the men from the palace's laugh at the idea. After all how could a soot-covered house maiden possibly be the beautiful woman that the prince had danced with all night?

Never the less the prince had insisted and when Sakura put the slipper on the palace guardsmen couldn't believe their eyes and one shouted "H-how can this be? This woman could just have the same sized foot as the one you seek your majesty!"

At this Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out the other glass slipper and this time the prince himself took the slipper from her and placed it on her foot and there was no longer any doubt from the palace guardsmen as they brought the two back to the palace where the two were to be wed. Hoping to gain good favor to Sakura Yuko, Soma and Tomoyo attended the wedding but strangely for the two step sisters as soon as the rice was thrown some rice fell on their eyelashes and the birds that would eat the rice flew towards them and pecked their eyes out leaving them blind for all of their wickedness. And as for the step-mother the rice had fallen into her shoes and the moment she had returned home a swarm of mice had surrounded her and despite all her attempts to escape the mice they had managed to not only gobble up the rice but had even torn and scratched so much at her heels and even tore through the shoes she wore that her feet were permanently scarred leaving her unable to walk forever.

_**So what do you guys think of this one? Yeah crazy that I had Yuko be the step-mother and not the fairy godmother but she just plays the part of evil step-mother so well! (Not sure about Tomoyo and Soma being the step-sisters though) Anyway this one was a request from KJC71790 (I hope you enjoyed it despite all the delays!)**_

_**And to be honest with you guys I originally had this planned having Syaoran actually play the role as 'Cinderella' in this case but as I thought about it I thought that would be an insult to both Sakura as a character (seeing as this could be her chance to shine a little more since I used mostly the original Brother's Grimm story of Cinderella as opposed to the Disney movie we all know-though I couldn't resist putting in Fai as the 'Fairy Godmother'/Godfather in this case) and the story Cinderella as a whole. So that's mostly the reason why it took so long!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Sleeping Beauty

A long time ago there was a kingdom where the queen gave birth to a beautiful daughter. At the sight of his new daughter the King was overjoyed and invited everyone in the kingdom to see his daughter. This included a King and Queen from another kingdom along with their own child, a newborn baby only a few months older then the King and Queen's daughter named Syaoran, and a fairy named Tomoyo that said she would give the newborn a special gift upon her arrival.

However in his excitement the King forgot to invite one other fairy named Yuko, who was something of a witch as well, at this she became angry. In anger she hid herself until she managed to get close enough to the baby's cradle where she revealed her true self and shouted her curse, "The moment you prick your finger on a spindle you will die!"

Before anyone could stop her Yuko waved her arms disappearing in a puff of smoke. At this the Queen fell to her knees and began to cry. At this Tomoyo quickly approached the cradle and chanted a spell to change the curse so that instead of dying she would simply fall into a deep sleep. Never the less the King took no chances and ordered that every spindle in the kingdom was to be burned to prevent the curse from ever happening.

Sixteen years passed and the King and Queen's daughter, whom the Queen had named Sakura after her favorite tree that was growing in the palace's gardens, had grown into a beautiful woman with a heart more pure than anyone else in the entire kingdom. Sadly this only added to Yuko's anger so she used her magic to sneak herself into a tower within the castle, where the princess liked to spend time watching the birds as they flew by. Yuko then used her magic to disguise herself as an old woman spinning a spindle to which Sakura approached the old woman and asked what she was doing.

"I'm spinning. Haven't you seen a spindle before?" Yuko said slyly

"No, may I try it?" Sakura asked

"Of course princess," Yuko said standing up and letting the young girl sit in her place

However as soon as she began spinning she pricked her finger and fell down asleep, causing Yuko to shed her disguise and let out a sickening laugh that filled the palace as she used her magic to leave the tower before any of the guards or even the King or Queen could arrive.

The King sent for the good fairy Tomoyo but when she arrived she said that there was nothing she could do to awaken her.

"What would it take to have my daughter awaken?" asked the Queen

"Only the love of someone pure of heart like your daughter can awaken her otherwise she could remain asleep forever," Explained Tomoyo

At this the Queen became stricken by grief and died a few days later wondering, "How could a man fall in love with a sleeping woman?"

With the King seeming to follow in his wife's footsteps Tomoyo cast a spell forcing the entire palace to fall into the same deep sleep as Sakura and they would only be awakened when Sakura awoke. With her work complete Tomoyo left the palace where not a single sound could be heard.

Taking this as an opportunity to keep her curse intact Yuko appeared in the palace and cast a spell to have the trees grow taller and a series of thorns to prevent anyone from intruding.

As time passed in the other kingdom the young infant Syaoran, now a fully grown man of seventeen, became troubled by various dreams he had been having. Syaoran was no stranger to having certain dreams that involved a girl but this time the dreams felt… different and he didn't like them.

In all of his earlier dreams he played with a young girl around the same age as him and as time passed he experienced dreams where he and the girl grew older and older but remained being around the same age as each other. In his latest dreams Syaoran and the nameless girl were often conversing but this time something was different the more they conversed the more faint she seemed to become until finally the nameless girl fell down asleep as a series of thorns completely covered her taking her out of his reach.

Ever since that one dream all of his dreams had remained the same one an empty palace that was shrouded in darkness with something… horrible lurking inside it along with the sleeping girl. This continued to trouble Syaoran until he told his parents about his dreams. They then suggested that he go on a journey to see Tomoyo the good fairy in a kingdom not far from them.

At this Syaoran prepared himself for his journey taking with him only the basic provisions, along with a horse and a sword from his father and he set out on his journey.

Within a week he found himself at the good fairy's cottage to which she welcomed him inside and after he explained his dreams Tomoyo only smiled until she asked, "Do you want to save her?"

Syaoran gave Tomoyo a puzzling look, _"Save her? But she is only from a dream isn't she?"_ he thought

Regardless Syaoran nodded to which Tomoyo responded "You can save her and I can show you where she is but there WILL be danger. Do you still want to save her?"

At this Syaoran only grew more determined and answered, "Yes."

At this answer Tomoyo took out a small crystal ball and showed Syaoran images of the castle and how to get there and warned him of the witch now lurking within its walls. Her malice had changed Yuko's appearance from a beautiful fairy into a hideous old witch that now ruled over the sleeping palace.

Syaoran then left the cottage but before he rode off to the palace Tomoyo cast a spell that would repel all the thorns so he would be able to make it to the castle.

Three days later Syaoran charged his steed towards the castle towards the thorn covered steps but before the thorns even touched them they began to slither away like cowardly snakes. To which Yuko was surprised and no matter how many times she willed the thorns to impale him and his steed they changed direction and avoided him.

Yuko's anger increased and then she willed a wall of thorns outside the palace gates with her standing just before them. Syaoran willed his steed to a halt and stepped down from the horse, "Are you the witch who controls this castle?"

"Yes and it would appear that you've had some help avoiding my little trap. Well now you can be prepared to face all the powers of hell!" Shouted Yuko as she transformed herself into a horrific dragon with jaws that spewed maelstroms of fire.

At this Syaoran unsheathed his sword and attacked the dragon, the battle went on as Syaoran managed to inflict damage upon the monster's claws until he finally managed to cut through one of the dragon's arms causing her to shriek out in pain and stand up on its hind legs about to release a devastating blast of fire.

However a small blue bird that had been watching the whole fight flew down just beside Syaoran chanting a spell on his sword, "Now sword of truth, fly swift and sure that evil die and good endure!"

At this Syaoran's sword began to glow a silvery white light and he tossed the sword at the dragon's chest which upon its impalement caused the dragon to shriek out in pain one last time before collapsing to the ground and began to disappear until nothing was left but the sword itself.

Syaoran picked up the sword but when he turned back to thank the fairy he noticed she was gone and in her place was a single blue feather that was carried off in the passing winds.

With the witch Yuko dead, the thorns began to disappear until the gates were left wide open allowing Syaoran to enter the palace where like his dreams he found everyone asleep Syaoran then felt a tugging at his heart that made him strangely walk up a long staircase until he reached a lone room where he saw a bed with someone sleeping in it.

Syaoran approached the bed but couldn't see who was in it because of the dim light so he pulled back a few curtains until the room was filled with light. He then went back to the bed where he found none other than the princess Sakura herself who was the girl from his dreams!

At this Syaoran became consumed with emotions, including relief that she was all right, amazement that she was more than just a dream and another emotion that he had never felt before outside his dreams, which caused him to lean towards the princess until his lips touched hers. As soon as he finished his kiss the princess Sakura began to awaken to find the prince Syaoran beside her bed.

"You've come! The boy from my dreams! I've been waiting so long for you!" exclaimed the princess as she held out her hand which Syaoran took in his and soon the entire palace awoke from their slumber. They all then rushed up to the princess' room to make sure she was all right only to find her more beautiful and happier than ever with Syaoran by her side.

A few days later the silent and formerly gloomy looking palace was filled with laughter and cries of joy at a great celebration to celebrate Princess Sakura and Prince Syaoran's wedding.

And they all lived happily ever after…

_**Okay so this one took longer than previously expected (mostly because of surprise family related things) and I nearly lost interest when I discovered that the tale of Sleeping Beauty was NOT written by the Brothers Grimm. However because Sleeping Beauty was one of my favorite Disney classics (and because I promised someone this chapter) I decided to pull through.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Snow White

_**So here's the next chapter (sorry it took so long) but after hearing from a friend that Snow white and the seven dwarfs was going to turns 75 on December, 21, 2012 I got the motivation I needed to finish it before anything else (aside from some college assignments). Thanks KJC71790 for the information!**_

A long time ago there was a kingdom where a King and Queen gave birth to a beautiful daughter. The queen looked out the window and said that she had prayed for a daughter like this one with hair as light brown as oak, skin as white as snow and lips pink as sakura trees. The Queen decided to name her child Sakura Snow and throughout the kingdom everyone was happy.

However the kingdom's happiness did not last as the queen fell ill and died shortly after her daughter was born. The king mourned for many years but eventually took it upon himself to find himself another wife and within a year of Sakura Snow's fifth birthday the king was married again to a beautiful woman named Yuko.

However Yuko was very proud of her beauty and whenever she was alone she made her way to a secret room she had in the castle where a large mirror was hung and to the mirror she spoke, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

To these words the mirror's reflection sparkled and a smoke was seen in the reflection until a golden haired man's face appeared with sincere blue eyes and a grin that radiated honesty as it spoke to the Queen, "_Oh, Queen this is what is true. No one in all the land is fairer then you."_

To these words Yuko breathed a sigh of relief and left the mirror knowing that she was the fairest of them all.

However tragedy struck the kingdom once again many years later when the King sadly died in a war with another kingdom leaving a young Sakura of sixteen all alone save for her stepmother the Queen. At first the Yuko felt sympathy for her stepdaughter, however that was before she asked the mirror a familiar question, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

To this the same image of a man with blond hair and blue eyes appeared in the mirror and spoke to her, "_Oh, my queen heed what is true. The one Sakura Snow is fairer then you."_

To this Yuko became angry and stormed out of the room pondering what to do. Sure the woman had helped her late husband take care of his daughter but why should she be second rate to her? She was the Queen SHE should be the fairest of them all and because of these thoughts of pride she thought up a plan to be rid of Sakura Snow once and for all.

What Yuko didn't know was what Sakura Snow was close to doing her own task for her. For you see there was a traveler around the same age as her named Syaoran who told Sakura many tales about other lands and where he had been on his journey, as they spoke in a well hidden spot in the garden that Yuko or anyone else in the palace rarely ever visited. Though he never told her exactly where he came from but Sakura choose not to ask out of fear of being rude. Regardless the more Sakura heard the more she wanted to go with the handsome young man but she felt guilty about leaving her stepmother who had been so kind to her since the loss of both her mother and now her father so she told the brown haired boy nothing.

The next morning Yuko told Sakura Snow about a small field just beside the dark forest where there were many different kinds of flowers and that if she wanted she could go there with an escort to keep her safe from anything, whether it was on the way or even if it should come out of the dark forest that all the people in the kingdom were afraid of.

To this Sakura agreed and was accompanied by Yuko's personal Huntsman Seishiro who escorted Sakura to the field full of so many flowers that Even Sakura didn't know what they were called. The young girl began picking flowers and decided to make a gift for Yuko and secretly one for Syaoran as the huntsman walked closer and closer as he pulled a dagger out as he posed to strike.

It was then that Sakura turned around and screamed expecting the dagger to pierce her heart but instead the huntsman stopped knowing that the girl had been kind to many people and wanted to return the favor.

"Please forgive me. The Queen has ordered me to kill you and bring back your heart so she knows that you are dead but I will not kill you because of your kindness towards others. Run into the forest run far away from this land and never return if you truly value your life I will lie to the queen. Go now!" ordered the huntsman as he turned around and killed a small bear and took its heart to bring back to Yuko to make her believe that Sakura was truly dead.

Sakura managed to thank the huntsman before she ran into the dark woods knowing that no one would find her there and tried to make her way back to the meeting place where she would ask Syaoran to take her with him on his journey.

However she had no idea how thick the forest was and found herself lost and scarred and found herself waking deeper and deeper into the woods as the sun began to set and as she walked she thought she heard something behind her and began to run until she tripped over a root and tumbled down a hill into a clearing where she saw a small cottage. Not knowing what to do Sakura Snow walked towards the small house and entered the house calling out to anyone who might live in the small house but no answer came.

It was then that Sakura Snow realized that the sun was far too low for her to continue back to the castle so she concluded that whoever lived in the cottage must have left on a trip so Sakura went over to the cupboard and found seven small plates along with seven small spoons, forks, knives and mugs. Taking one of each Sakura Snow walked over to the pantry and took just enough food to quiet her rumbling stomach sat down in one of seven little chairs and when she was finished she walked upstairs where she found seven little beds and fell asleep in one of them.

However at that very moment the owners on the house, a total of seven dwarves, began to approach their home humming their song…

"_Hai ho, hai ho. Its home from work we go Hai ho, hai ho, hai ho, hai ho."_

Just then the eldest dwarf named Shogo opened the door as the other six followed inside. Their names in this order: Shogo, Kurogane, Sorata, Masayoshi, Ryu-o, Watanuki, and Kusanagi.

The dwarves instantly knew something was wrong as they each took note of something

"Someone has been sitting in my chair," said Shogo

"Someone's been eating our food!" grumbled Kurogane

"Someone's been using my plate" said Sorata

"Someone's been using my fork," said Kusanagi

"Someone's been using my spoon," said Masayoshi

"Someone's been using my mug," said Ryu-o

The dwarves began to look around the house until Watanuki came down from upstairs and said in a quiet but panicked voice "Someone's been using my bed and she's still here!"

At this the dwarfs slowly walked up the stairs doing their best to be as quiet as possible and when they reached the bedroom they noticed the sleeping figure of Sakura and were overcome with surprise and pity for the tired girl that they decided to let the girl sleep in Watanuki's bed until morning while Watanuki slept downstairs.

The next morning Sakura Snow awoke to find all the dwarves standing beside her bed to which she jumped back in fear and surprise but after she realized the dwarfs meant her no harm she relaxed and told them how and why she was in their house. After hearing poor Sakura's story all the dwarves agreed to let her stay with them but one of the dwarfs, Kurogane the irritable one of the group spoke up, "Hold it! I say that if the girl stays she should earn her keep! She should cook and clean while we are away at our mines but when we return we will provide for her, agreed?"

The dwarves mumbled among themselves some agreed, some disagreed but Sakura answered for them by agreeing to Kurogane's terms before any of the dwaves could say anything more and so the days passed with Sakura living among the dwarves. However as the days passed Sakura began to miss her friend Syaoran so she asked the dwarves to look for a traveling boy around her age with brown hair that was named Syaoran while they head off to the mines every day. Even when Sakura was alone she spoke to the animals about Syaoran and the traveling tales that he had told her.

After a few days without seeing Sakura Snow at their secret meeting place in the palace garden Syaoran began to search throughout the land for her worried that she may have been captured or worse.

Meanwhile Yuko who still believed that Sakura was dead began to question whether she truly was the fairest of them all and went to the magic mirror and spoke, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

To this the mirror once again conjured the familiar face of the blond haired, blue-eyed man and spoke, "_Oh my Queen heed what is true Sakura Snow is fairer then you. For just beyond the forest of darkness, in a cottage where seven dwarves dwell, Sakura Snow stays alive and well."_

To this the Queen became furious and wandered about the palace trying to think up a plan to kill Sakura once and for all until she came up with a plan. In the dead of night, the Queen prepared a disguise to make her appear as an old hag woman and just before the sun rose over the mountains in the distance Yuko made her way to the forest with a basket full of green apples and one red one that had been placed under a powerful curse.

As the dwarves prepared to leave Sakura reminded Shogo and the others to continue to look around for Syaoran to which Shogo agreed so long as Sakura promised not to let anyone inside while they were away to which Sakura agreed. Sometime after the dwarves left while Sakura Snow was busy cleaning the cottage she heard the sounds of an old woman who had collapsed outside of the cottage and was so full of pity she decided to ignore Shogo's warning and helped the old woman inside, not knowing that the old woman was actually a disguised Yuko.

Yuko then began to thank Sakura Snow for her kindness she pulled out the red apple from inside the basket and told her a false story about a fairy that had enchanted this apple in her garden and that it would grant one wish to anyone that took the first bite out of it. Sakura Snow was enchanted by the tale and asked what the old woman would wish for but the sly Yuko said she would give Sakura the apple as thanks for helping her and placed the apple into her hands. Sakura then began to think of Syaoran and thanked the old woman as she took a bite out of the apple and swallowed before falling down to the floor dead as the queen removed her disguise laughing that she was now the fairest in all the land.

It so happened that the dwarves were returning from the mines as they noticed the queen leaving the house laughing in pure triumph at killing Sakura Snow. To this the Dwarves became angry at the Queen and chased her with swords and pickaxes through the forest to a cliff that she began to climb until her foot slipped and she fell to her death below.

With the Queen now dead the dwarves returned to the cottage where she was found not moving or breathing but so beautiful that she was even in death the dwarves built her a glass coffin and wept for three days.

The news of the dwarves and Sakura's death spread throughout the forest and the animals; one by one each began to search out the boy named Syaoran that she spoke about when she was in the cottage alone.

Syaoran continued his search for Sakura only growing more and more worried as the days passed. He had just began hiking up a mountain hoping that perhaps a village on the other side had seen her until an owl flew down onto his shoulder and spoke to the young traveler informing him that Sakura Snow was dead and now lied in a glass coffin just beyond the dark forest.

To this Syaoran asked the owl to take him to the dark forest to which the owl agreed and within a day Syaoran found himself just outside the forest where the owl flew away and a raven flew down to Syaoran's shoulder and said he would guide him through the dark forest to the dwarves cottage to which Syaoran agreed and soon he found himself just outside the cottage where the raven flew away and Syaoran noticed that inside the cottage six of the seven dwarves sat in their chairs eating while the last dwarf, Kurogane, guarded the glass coffin where Sakura lied dead.

Syaoran then entered the cottage to the dwarves surprise before Syaoran explained that he wished to see Sakura but the dwarves refused saying that it would do him no good to see her now but just then a dove flew into the cottage and told Syaoran that it would take him to the glass coffin and Syaoran followed the dove to the glass coffin where Kurogane pulled out his sword warning Syaoran not to approach the coffin.

Syaoran began to explain his reason for being there and begged Kurogane to let him at least say goodbye to her but Kurogane being both stubborn and guilty about the way he treated Sakura refused. It was then that Syaoran sat there by a tree just watching the coffin from a distance along with Kurogane for three more days until the grumpy dwarf finally relented and opened the glass coffin allowing Syaoran to say his farewell to the girl he had loved.

When Kurogane finally opened the coffin Syaoran walked up to it and was surprised to see that despite all the time that had passed Sakura Snow was still just as beautiful in death as she was when they had first met and so Syaoran leaned down and kissed the dead girl on the lips and instantly Sakura's eyes began to flutter open and Syaoran threw his arm around her as both he and Kurogane began to cry tears of joy as they took her back to the cottage where the six dwarves were also overjoyed to see Sakura alive again.

And so it was then that Syaoran confessed his love to Sakura and told her that he was the son of a King from a foreign land and if she would have him he would make her his bride to which Sakura happily accepted. It was a wonderful wedding where both Sakura's and Syaoran's kingdoms had become joined together and the dwarves had fashioned the both of them fine gifts using the gold and jewels they had found in their mines as wedding gifts to the happy couple and the enchanted mirror disappeared from the room Yuko had kept it in never to be seen again.

And they all lived happily ever after…

_**Okay so there you have it the tale of Snow White. Tell me what you think in your comments because they inspire me! (and in all honesty I'm not sure if I spelled everyone's name right) **_

_**To explain which dwarf was which here's a list of who's who and why I choose them…**_

_**Doc- Shogo- okay so Shogo's not a doctor but he is a leader which Doc pretty much was (besides Grumpy) so it felt like a good idea to have Shogo the dwarfs leader**_

_**Grumpy- Kurogane- does this really need to be explained? (though he WAS considered to be the huntsman for a time)**_

_**Dopey-Sorata -a slightly fitting role for Fai but I like him better as the role of the Magic Mirror. I choose Sorata for this role because he does act a little dopey in the manga during the Kudan arc especially with Arashi around**_

_**Bashful- Masayoshi- to those who don't remember him he's the shy boy from the Kudan world that Syaoran helped him realize that he wasn't as weak as he thought he was. So… does anything else need to be said about why I choose him for this part?**_

_**Happy-Ryu-o -again I was gonna have Fai play this part but I liked him better as the magic mirror. Ryu-o just felt right for this part because he seemed to be the only other person besides Sakura, that could make Syaoran smile so it felt right**_

_**Sleepy- Watanuki- Well he DOES sleep a lot if you've ever read XXXholic**_

_**Sneezy- Kusanagi- uhhh… he's a guy? (and the fork line seemed fitting considering his weapon during the Oni arc)**_


	6. Chapter 6 Rapunzel

_**And here's another chapter of Tsubasa Grimm chronicles. Today let's take a look at the tale of Rapunzel, shall we?**_

A long time ago there was a kingdom that was ruled by a King named Eriol and a Queen named Tomoyo. Despite the peace and prosperity of their kingdom they were sad because they had no child to become heir to the throne. Desperate, they sought the assistance of a wizard named Fai who told the King and Queen of a magical cherry blossom tree that should the queen eat a flower from the tree she would be able to bear a child but warned them of a witch named Yuko who was often seen near the tree.

Eriol sent three of his best knights to retrieve a flower from this magical cherry blossom tree and in three days the knights Kurogane, Kusanagi and Shogo returned with a flower from the very tree Fai spoke of. After consuming the flower the Queen soon discovered she was pregnant and soon gave birth to a beautiful girl with light pink hair so the queen named her Sakura after the very tree that allowed her to have the child.

However, the witch Yuko soon heard of the queen's child and of the three knights that had stolen a flower from her tree so she decided she would not let these thieves go unpunished so she used her magic to find each of the three knights and changed each of them into the animals that she thought suited them best. Kurogane was changed into a black horse because of his noble demeanor and his rash personality. While Shogo on the other hand became a grey dog because of his loyalty and his desire to be surrounded by others. And finally Kusanagi was changed into a chameleon because of his quick wit and his sly fighting style while the witch Yuko made her way to investigate this child that had been born because of her tree's flower.

Yuko soon discovered that the child had even more magical power located in her hair than that of the entire tree so she stole the child and used her magic to transport them to a tower far away from the castle. However, unknown to the witch she had also brought Kusanagi who had used his newfound ability as a chameleon to make himself invisible and watch over the young princess in the years to come.

For sixteen years Kusanagi watched over Sakura as she grew older and more beautiful as the witch Yuko made sure that Sakura's pink hair grew longer and longer until it was longer than even the tower's height. In that time Kusanagi had managed to investigate the entire tower and soon discovered that the only way out of the tower was through a window that was too far up for the princess to climb down unless she used her hair like the witch had done when she wanted to leave or enter the tower.

Kusanagi had tried many times to convince Sakura to leave the tower by leaving pieces of the outside world such as leaves or flowers around the tower but every time Sakura asked her 'mother' if she could leave the tower with her Yuko would only tell her that the world was full of horrible things that would try to harm her and her only safe place was the tower.

Kusanagi had begun to give up hope until one day the witch Yuko had left saying she would return in four days in order to obtain some supplies a thief named Syaoran had managed to climb up the tower in an effort to hide from a group of soldiers from the very kingdom that Sakura had been stolen from. When Syaoran had climbed up with his stolen goods in a sack he was quickly knocked unconscious by none other than Sakura who had then tied up the boy with her own long hair.

Sakura investigated the very sack that Syaoran had been clutching and Kusanagi was shocked to see jewels that had belonged to the King and Queen and even the tiara that rightfully belonged to Sakura in that very sack. However Sakura had no idea what the jewelry was for so while she was investigating the tiara Kusanagi had decided to reveal himself to the young princess and pointed to her head to which she put it on and it fit her perfectly.

Sakura began to question the chameleon's strange and almost human-like behavior but just then that the thief Syaoran had begun to awaken from his brief sleep to which Sakura quickly put the jewels and tiara back in the sack and hid the jewels as Syaoran begged Sakura to let him go free. It was then that Sakura came up with a plan to allow herself the chance to see the outside world so she struck a deal with the thief, if Syaoran agreed to escort her for three days then Sakura would give him back his sack full of jewels. Naturally, Syaoran was completely against the deal saying that the king's men were after him but the thief decided he had no choice but to agree to her deal on the condition that they make sure to avoid the king's soldiers to which Sakura agreed.

After untying him Syaoran and Sakura were both able to use Sakura's hair to escape from the tower and they traveled through the woods on the first day while Syaoran made sure not to reveal themselves to any remaining soldier from the kingdom. In that day Sakura asked Syaoran many questions about the outside world and all the monsters that were in it but Syaoran just laughed asking the young girl where she even heard that kind of nonsense.

Sakura explained that her mother left her up in that tower told her about all sorts of horrors that existed in the outside world that all wanted to kill her especially for her hair but Syaoran explained that there was no such creature that existed like the ones she described. Sakura pondered this for most of the day until they came across a sign that led back to the very town where the castle was located. Syaoran insisted that they go anywhere else but Sakura would not let the thief talk her out of it so the thief agreed to go to the town on the condition that they go the following morning to which Sakura agreed.

As the sun began to set Kusanagi had secretly been following the princess and as the two made shelter he ran off down the road towards the castle hoping to both bring the thief to justice and bring the princess back to the castle where she belonged.

The next morning Syaoran and Sakura awoke and were about to leave for the town when Syaoran had decided to cut his hair very short to hopefully help make himself look more inconspicuous and suggested Sakura do the same and cut her hair short but Sakura told him she would only braid her hair and nothing more. As the two made their way towards the town Kusanagi had run into Kurogane who was still a black horse but luckily since they were both animals they could understand each other as Kusanagi explained that he found the princess and a certain thief.

Syaoran and Sakura arrived in the town where they were surprised to see a large festival going on in the town as they saw many girls with hair that was painted pink for the celebration. As the two walked around town the people explained that the celebration was for the missing princess that was born with pink hair. It was then that Syaoran had begun to question Sakura when suddenly a group of the King's soldiers had appeared and Syaoran quickly ran away and hid from the sight of the soldiers but lost track of Sakura in the process.

Now the thief could have easily left the town and return to the tower and attempt to steal the jewels back but the thief had grown attached to the girl and decided to look throughout the town for her until around sunset he finally found her in an alleyway. When he attempted to approach the pink-haired girl Sakura ran away from him thinking that he had purposely abandoned him but she accidently bumped into a wall that caused a potted plant to fall nearly on top of Sakura until Syaoran had managed to protect the girl just in time though the pot had given him a bad cut around the back of his head.

Seeing the boy's selfishness Sakura quickly unbundled her hair and sang a song (that was actually a spell Yuko had been using to keep herself young and beautiful forever) that caused her hair to glow a light pink and healed the injury the boy had. The boy was amazed at what his companion had just accomplished but before he could thank her they were both surrounded by a set of soldiers along with a black horse that had no rider and a dog that had the chameleon they had seen back in the tower.

"Thief Syaoran Rider you are uder arrest for kidnapping the princess and the theft of the royal jewels thanks to the information of our recently returned Captain Kusanagi," explained a knight as a few other knights began to arrest the brown-haired thief while the knights began to inspect Sakura's long pink hair before they determined that it was not painted and quickly bowed down to Sakura hailing her as the princess.

Sakura was completely confused and asked where this Captain Kusanagi was and for the safe release of her companion but the soldiers refused saying they must return her to the castle if she wished for a full explanation. Once the two teenagers were in the royal court in front of the King and Queen who were overjoyed to see their daughter again as they explained that Yuko had stolen her as a child and turned three of their best knights into animals pointing to Kurogane the black horse, Shogo the grey dog and Kusanagi the chameleon.

However their happiness was interrupted when none other than Yuko had appeared in the room using her dark magic as she spoke, "I leave you alone for two days my dear and I come back home to find this in your place," Yuko held up Syaoran's bag of stolen royal jewelry

"You will not take our daughter away from us again!" shouted Eriol as the soldiers that were guarding Syaoran left the thief alone to join in with Kurogane and Shogo who led the assault against the witch but were sadly turned into mice with a wave of her hand.

"Now daughter dear would you please come with me? Or perhaps I can end your other mother's life here and now!" Yuko ordered as she used her magic to create an arrow that was aimed straight for Tomoyo's heart Sakura ran to protect her birth mother but Syaoran, who had managed to slip out of the ropes that bound him, jumped in front of Sakura and the queen and the arrow struck him down instead.

"Syaoran!" shrieked Sakura as she ran to her companion's side as he lay dying from the arrow that had nearly pierced his heart.

It was then that Sakura looked back at Yuko and said with anger in her voice that she would go with her if she was allowed to heal Syaoran first to which the witch agreed but as Sakura pulled the arrow out and placed her hair on the boy's wound Syaoran quickly pulled out a knife, that he had used to cut the ropes he was previously bound in, and sliced off Sakura's long hair which began to turn plain brown as the magic in her hair disappeared which caused Yuko's age to begin to rapidly age until she was nothing more than dust and clothes.

With the witch was gone for good Kurogane, Shogo, Kusanagi and the other soldiers changed back into their human forms and were overjoyed about the witch's defeat but Sakura began to cry as her companion and beloved friend lay dying beneath her as he said in a dying voice, "I won't let her take you away," but as Sakura began to cry three of her tears turned pink just before they fell onto Syaoran's wound which began to heal miraculously.

"I-I'm alive? But how?" Syaoran questioned as Sakura began to hug him tightly as a man in white and gold robes began to appear who was none other than the wizard Fai as he spoke, "Well, your act of courage and selflessness did not go unnoticed by fate my young friend. The princess was born of magic and that being said when she saw someone she loved dying before her eyes the last amount of magic her body had left gave you back your life just like the magic from that tree gave her life."

And with that the kingdom celebrated the safe return of the princess. Syaoran received a full pardon from all of his previous crimes on the condition that he became a bodyguard to Sakura to which the former thief happily accepted and many years later Syaoran and Sakura were married under the very cherry blossom tree that gave the princess and the former thief a life that they lived happily ever after.

_**Okay so this chapter was REALLY late and it was mostly based off the movie Tangled rather than the actual source material but what can you do? If the story feels a little rushed then my apologies because my summer vacation is crazy right now so I'm trying to get one thing done at a time but enough of my excuses!**_

_**Did you like it? Hate it? Leave comments because they inspire me!**_


End file.
